Earth Virgo GB145BS
Earth Virgo GB145BS is Stamina-Type Beyblade that belongs to Teru Saotome. It was originally released in Random Booster Vol.4 Mirage Virgo, where it is a rare Beyblade. It has since become more easily obtainable in the Starter version released SonoKong, and Hasbro's normal release. The beyblade contains two metal balls in the middle giving it good balance. In the anime, Gingka mentions that it's a Bey that never wobbles due to GB145. Earth Virgo is said to be one of the best Beys in the 'Metal Fusion' series. With its Spin Track and Fusion Wheel, Earth, it is a top-tier Bey.. Face Bolt: Virgo The face depicts "Virgo", one of the 88 constellations in space and one of 12 Zodiac signs. Energy Ring: Virgo *'Weight:' 2.8 grams. Virgo was first released in a translucent yellow color. Virgo has a smooth, flowing design to emulate, a woman's hair, which has lots of centrifigal force, and features a small notch on both sides, though it dents quite easily. It's quite similar to the shape of the Burn Fusion Wheel. Attack: 1 Defence: 2 Stamina: 4 Fusion Wheel: Earth *'Weight:' 36.2 grams Earth is a great Stamina Wheel that also exhibits a good deal of Defense. It has small openings as well, to help the air flow. It has four "Blades", each of which are curved in, like a shield. This makes Earth insanely deflective and helps with lowering recoil from Smash Attacks. Earth also seems to beat Rock in more battles due to weight again deflection for a undisturbed spin. In terms of outclassing, Earth is a better choice for Defense than Rock, Counter, and most other Metal Wheels available. However, since Twisted (Basalt) is much heavier than Earth and has the same or even less low recoil, Twisted and Duo outclass Earth in Defense. Earth has absolutely no Attack potential and should never be paired competitively with an Attack Bottom. Mold Variations Earth has two different molds. The first mode was released in BB-47 Starter Earth Aquila 145WD, and the second in both the purple WBBA "Event Special" MF Earth Aquila 105HF/S, and SonoKong manufactured the Earth Metal Wheels. However, Takara-Tomy has since ceased production on the first mold, thus making it a difficult part to obtain. The second mold addressed breaking problems that the original mode faced by modifying the inside of each of Earth's wings. The second mold is up to three grams heavier than the old mode (30-31 grams versus 33 grams on the new mold), which makes it significantly more effective for Defense customizations. Therefore, the new mold is the preferred choice for Defense customs using Earth, while the original mode would be the best for Stamina. Customisations * MF Earth Bull GB145/R145/C145/230/BD145RS/RSF/RB (Defense) Attack: 1 - Defense: 1 - Stamina: 5 Spin Track: GB145 (Gravity Ball 145) *'Weight:' 4.5 grams GB145 is a wide, round Track featuring two free moving metal balls. These balls move toward the outside of the Track while spinning, causing additional spin retaining force which increases stamina, similar to Draciel Metal Ball Defender's Metal Ball Base from the plastic generation. Weighing in at 4.5 grams, GB145 is currently the third heaviest Track available, and as such is extremely useful in Defense customizations. However, because it lacks energy-absorbing free spinning wings, it is not as effective as C145 against low attackers such as Quetzalcoatl 90WF. Where GB145 does shine is when it is utilized in Defense customizations against high CH120-based Attackers, such as MF Lightning L Drago CH120RF. These types of Attackers do not aim to hit the Track, and thus the free spinning claws of C145 are not necessary, and you instead get a significant increase in the overall weight of the customization. It's good when used in Attack customization like Ray Capricorne GB145MF. It can also be extremely effective in this Defense combo: MF-H Basalt (Twisted) Capricorne GB145 RS/ES/BS Note: If you shake the Random Booster Vol. 4 Mirage Virgo and it rattles, there is a high chance you will get an Earth Virgo GB145BS. The rattling sound is caused by the balls in GB145, this is a good way to obtain Earth Virgo or you could get the Sonokong version, if the package wasn't a box and a bag, you could feel the package and if you felt a large Track then its likely to be GB145 and that only comes with 1 bey of its series, or you can feel its weight. If you could feel an oval shaped track, it should be GB145. PS: Do not rely too much on shaking the box. You might get other beys with ES bottoms e.g. Earth Cancer DF145ES, Flame Aquila 100ES since of the metal bar that wobbles. All RBV4 that has the Earth Virgo has a thin cardboard slit through the small holes of the GB145, thus not making any sound, never rely on shaking the box. GB145 can add spin time to the beyblade, about 45-1min. Attack: 0 - Defense: 2 - Stamina: 3 Performance Tip: BS (Ball Sharp/Ball Spike) *'Weight:' 1.2 grams Ball Sharp is amazing for Stamina-Type customisations due to its sharp point and round surface. When the Bey is knocked, it will spin around on the spheric surface and re-stabilise itself with ease. It works well with GB145 and permits excellent stability. Customizations * Twisted(Basalt)/Rock/Earth Leone/Tempo(Horogium) GB145/SW145/ED145BS (Defense) Attack: 0 - Defense: 3 - Stamina: 4 Special Moves Grand Jete Pirouette Tour Allegro Entrechat Chasse *Chasse and Allegro Entrechat may just be Teru's way of saying attack and dodge as Virgo's beast does not show during these two moves. Other Versions *'Earth Virgo T125ES' - BB-75 Beyblade Deck Entry Set (Recolor, Clear Parts). *'Earth Virgo GB145BS' - Wal-Mart Exclusive Duotron Launcher with Storm Capricorn M145Q. *'Night Virgo DF145BS - '''variation of Earth Virgo GB145BS and legend version of Virgo DF145BS *'Spiral Blitz 2-Pack' - recolor with Evil Pisces ED145WD. *'Virgo DF145BS''' - Pre-HWS version. Trivia *Due to its rare release by Hasbro during Metal Fusion, Virgo saw a mass release during Metal Masters. This made the bey and GB145 the most easily obtainable bey and parts released. *It is the only Metal Fusion stamina Beyblade who's Fusion Wheel isn't fire oriented (Flame, Thermal, Burn). * In the anime, it is seemingly invincible to attacks from both the side and above. Not from underneath though. * This is the first time Virgo appeared in the anime. The second time was Poison Virgo/Virgo ED145ES * In the Random Boosters, the name changed to Mirage Virgo instead of Earth Virgo. *Hasbro's release of Earth Virgo's tip is Bottom Sharp/Spike instead of Ball Sharp/Spike. *All of its special moves are ballet oriented. *It is the first Beyblade with the GB145BS combo. Gallery indexev.jpeg|Earth Virgo Virgo beyblade.jpg|virgo's energy ring 1300126919295332.gif|Hasbro Recolor. mnjkmnjkmnjkmnjkmn.jpg|Earth Virgo GB145BS in the Anime. EarthVirgo_Anime4.jpg|Earth Virgo bottom view. (Anime) EarthVirgo_Anime5.jpg|Earth Virgo side view. (Anime) 18160-135.jpg|Ginkga looking at Virgo spinning. 18172-123.jpg|Earth Virgo's beast. 18173-122.jpg 1883669552655.jpg 18214-81.jpg 18215-80.jpg 18216-79.jpg 51xU-4qjbxL. SL500 AA300 .jpg|Hasbro Beyblade Metal Masters repackaging bb60.jpg|Earth Virgo HPIM1782.JPG 00.jpg 001.jpg az.png|It's owner, Teru Saotome brion cuta.PNG|Earth Virgo attacking Storm Aquario EV.jpg|Metal Fusion Hasbro packaging Category:Metal Fusion Beyblades Category:Metal Fight Beyblade Random Boosters Category:Metal Fusion Beyblades Category:Beyblades Category:Stamina Type Category:Random Booster Beyblades Category:Beyblade: Metal Fusion Category:Beyblade: Metal Masters Category:Merchandise Category:Metal Fusion Beyblades Category:Beyblades Category:Stamina Type Category:Random Booster Beyblades Category:Beyblade: Metal Fusion Category:Beyblade: Metal Masters Category:Merchandise